Fnaf high school
by Melikeypie11
Summary: Foxy, Chica and the gang are humans in their first year of high school. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: the first day

It was the first day of high school for Chica. She was all super nervous and it was the second year of high school for Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy.

 _What if they make_ fun _of my weight?!_ Chica thought. She wasent fat nor chubby but compared to a model, she thought she looked fat.

"Well, first day of high school. This is going to be great." Chica said with a sarcastic tone to her voice. As soon as they walked in the cool ac and the smell of perfume hit them. Chica coughed.

"Are you ok?" Foxy asked.

"Yep, Never better." Chica was lying through her teeth. She wanted to cry. This was horrible. She was uncomfortable and cold and- where was freddy?

"Freddy, get in here." Bonnie told him.

"But school sucks, I don't want to go back." Freddy said.

"Oh man up." Foxy said.

"Fine. Maybe I will." Freddy told them. Chica felt a tap on the back.

"Yes?" She said.

"Um, hi. My name is Mangle. Who are you, cause I saw you talking to some hot guys." Mangle said rudly."I don't like that." Mangle punched Chica in the face and the last thing she heard was, "So, pick me up at 6:00?"


	2. Chapter 2: aftermath

When Chica woke up she was in a hospital. Next to her was foxy, sleeping and a mangle staring at her.

"So, Fat bitch. How's life? Wait, you don't have one. Omg! HA!" Mangle laughed. Foxy woke up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Foxy yelled." Leave me and Chica."

"Bye hot stuff, see ya tomorrow! Bye fat whale! Have a bad life!" She sashayed out of the room.

"You ok? And you're not a fat whale and Mangle should totally go on a diet!" Foxy was craghing (crying and laughing)

"What happened? Why are you here?" Chica had SO many questions and no answers.

" Well, since you were out cold from Mangles hit, I took you to the hospital. You've been out for three days. They kept asking me to leave but I couldn't bare to leave you. You mean too much to me." Foxy was now crying. "Please, just forget about Mangle. For me."

"Ok, for you I guess. Thanks for staying with me. You are so kind." Chica looked around. "Where's everyone?"

"They had to leave and go home. My parents understood what happened and let me stay here with you."

"They are so kind." Foxy grabbed China's hand.

"I promise I will protect you from now on from those... Girls. So will the rest of the gang." Foxy looked down. "I hope. In other news the hospital said you can leave now! I'll carry you home."

"But isn't that like 2 miles? If you want I can let you stay at my house. You can stay in my room, unless you want the gross couch." Chica was full on smiling now. "I'm not going to let Mangle and her posse get me down."

"That's the spirit! Now come on let's go. I'll stay in your room I don't trust that couch." That both laughed and left the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3:The next day

It was the next day and Chica was pretty happy, other than when Mangle flirted with foxy and he went on a cursing spree and when mangle called a whale, again. Now Chica was deep in thought not moving other than occasionally blowing her blond hair out of her face.

"Chica, you ok? I'm really worried about you." Foxy asked. He really looked sincerely sad.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Life. Like how we were created, by God or evolution?" Now Foxy looked really concerned.

"You normally don't think like that Chica. Was it Mangle that been bothering you?"

"Yeah. Kinda a lot."Bonnie and Freddy walked over.

"Did you hear about Toy Bonnies party? Hes rich and a senior so this party will be awesome!"

"Wow! My first high school party! This will be amazing!"Chica squealed. Chica dropped her pen. "Oops." She leaned over to grab it. Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie had been staring at the gang, mainly Chica. He walked behind her and about a foot away, thrusted his pelvis. All the boys but Foxy laughed." Whats so funny? Chica got up and tripped on Toy Bonnie and fell into his arms. "Omg. Im so sorry!"

"Dont worry. And they should call you cheeks cause you got a great ass. Hope to see you at my party Cheeks."


	4. Chapter 4: the attack

Later that day, they were at Toy Bonnies party.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming." The party was amazing everyone (except Chica) got drunk.

"Chica, why dont ya drink... ya should." Bonnie was drunk so she let this slide.

"Um, no thanks Bonnie. I have never drank nor will I until I feel ready." She said that kinda weirdly so Bonnie came over with a beer in his hand.

"Kay, then Ill drink ALL this." He chugged down all the beer. "Another please!" Another. Soon another, and another. Bonnie couldnt even walk at this point. Than, he started hitting on Chica."How bout we go in Toy Bonnies bedroom?"

"To do what?" Chica was really confused at this point. _Did he mean... Sex? No way, but I cant be rude. Hes just drunk._ " I really dont want to lose my virginity to a drunk guy." She said kindly. Bonnie took this the wrong way.

"So you dont like me?"

"Not in that way."Chica told him."Sorry."Toy Bonnie had heard Chica was a virgin and now he was really excited. He wasent even that drunk!

"HEEY BABBBBYYYYY." He slurred. "Wanna go... Hook up?"

"Why the hell is everyone asking for sex?!" Chica was super mad now."NO!"Chica had to leave so she said goodbye to Freddy, who was blackout drunk, and Foxy, who was usually the heaviest drinker but only drank one beer. As she left Mangle and Toy Bonnie were talking.

"So you want to hook up with the fat whale?" Mangle was suprised. All guys wanted HER. Not some wannabe.

"And you wanna hook up with Foxy." He wasent suprised at all. Foxy was a handsome guy. In fact, even HE wanted to hook up with Foxy, and he wasent gay.

"So here's the plan..." They talked for an hour before it got into action. They met up with Chica who stopped to text some of her friends.

"Hey Chica, you fat whale." Mangle said.

"What do you want?" Chica was really annoyed after what happened at the party and now this?

"Take her." Mangle said evily as Toy Bonnie came out of the shadows, clearly drunk, grabbed Chica by the wrists and restrained her. She injected something into her and then they dragged her back to Toy Bonnie's house. The party was still going on so noone payed any attention to them. They just thought she was drunk.


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Chica

When Chica woke up she was on a table, restrained by metal chains.

"Hey little Chica." Toy Bonnie said as he saw her wake up. The party was still going on but behind the door there was a fox listening on Toy Bonnie and Chicas conversation. "I didnt know when you would wake up."

"Oh shut up, why am I strapped to this table? LET ME OUT!" The last part she yelled.

"Oh, you are so hot when you yell." Then Chica realized she was nude.

"Dont you dare rape me!" He came closer. "STOP!" Than Foxy burst into the room and tackled Toy Bonnie to the ground. When Toy Bonnie was knocked out, Foxy looked at Chica. He blushed when he saw her nude, but covered his eyes so he could only see her head."Get me out of here!" Foxy got her out and gave her a table cloth.

"Here, Cover yourself."

"Thanks so much Foxy." She kissed his cheek and he blushed so hard.

"N-No problem. Lets go home."Then they walked back to Chicas house."Chica, can we talk?"

"Yeah..."


	6. Chapter 6:Foxys confession

"Chica you know I know you took all the food last night."

"WHAT? ME? NO NO NO NO."

"Um, YES YES YES YES!"

"Foxy, just stop accusing me of all this...stuff."

"Chica I want to take you some where that will make you happy."

"If its your bedroom, no."

"After that? No. Its not."

"Good."They arrived at the place Foxy wanted to show Chica. "Its a- a beautiful waterfall!"

"Chica I-I think I love you."


	7. Chapter 7:the adventure begins

"I-I." Chica ran off.

"Chica?" Foxy was heartbroken to see his love run off. he didn't care if he got laid or something he just wanted to see her smile and love him back. "I love you." Foxy cried and wept by that water fall all night. Meanwhile, with Chica.

 _I don't know if i'm ready for a relationship. I mean i love him back. I should have told him I was'nt ready for a relationship. Oh man I suck!_ She rushed back to her home, on the verge of tears. When she got to her room she too cried all night. They cried together.

 **The next day.**

It was a pretty rough day for Chica. Foxy and Chica always ignored each other because they thought the other hated them. Than IT happened.

"So class today we will be doing a project with partners. So I will now call out the partners. Janie and Larry, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica..." Chica knew TC and TB were going to 'get it on'. Than," Foxy and... and Chica." They both knew this was a chance to become friends again, or more.

 **Later that day.**

Foxy had it all set up. The fireworks, the skywriter, the flower, you name anything romantic, he had it. Than the time finally came. Chica came over to his house really nervous. She rang the doorbell.

"Hey Chica!" Foxy grinned.

 _His grin is so cute. So are his eyes._

"Hey." She said it with no tone. She could clearly see Foxy was really sad that she was really annoyed at him.

"Well come on in." He gestured his hand inside. Chica nodded and went inside the house.

"Nice house." Chica said. _Did I just say that out_ _loud_? "Not rude or anything." Foxy smiled.

"Can we have a redo? Now you know I like you and you don't like me back, can we just be friends at least. You are amazing and I don't want you not in my life." Foxy was still smiling when he said this.

 _But I do like you back._ " Sure, I don't want to lose you either." Then they hugged. They couldn't see the others face but they were both as red as a tomato. Then Foxy whispered.

"Can I take you somewhere, as friends?"

"Um, sure." Foxy grabbed Chica's hand and dragged her to the bus station. When the bus finally got there they both had a race into the bus. Foxy, of course, won and they had to sit through so many stops until they finally got there.

"Stop number 205." The bus driver said exhausted. "Last stop." They had boarded the bus at stop 16.

"Where are we?" Chica said as they stepped out. There were lights everywhere and flashing signs. They were in the art section in downtown in ( wherever they live).

"Downtown in the art section." Foxy said excited. "I came here because I know you love art and you've always wanted to come here but you never could." Chica kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much Foxy!" She squealed. Foxy always loved her squeals. "SQUEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed. Foxy chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8: Downtown

After Chica got over the fact she was in the art section of downtown, they went to the first place Foxy had mapped out.

"The art museum." Chica was astonished at how big it was. "Woah!" She enjoyed being with foxy. He was a lot of fun and kept holding her hand and she kept blushing. All the people looking at them at the museum thought they were a couple and neither denied it. It was kinda confusing for foxy.

 _Does she like me or not? God, girls are really weird._ Either way, It was still fun for Foxy.

 **Last stop.**

They were on their way to the last stop when, RING RING RING! Bonnie was calling them, Bonnie in particular.

"Ill take it." Chica said and went under a roof thing. "Yeah, Bonnie this is a bad time."

"Is it because of the other day, because if so, I was drunk I meant none of it. Except maybe the part where I said i kinda like you. chica i know this is over the phone but, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Um, sorry Bonnie but, I kinda like someone else." She looked at Foxy. He looked so adorable."I gotta go. bye."Bonnie was crying on the floor when freddy came in completely nude.

"Dude! I'm taking a shower!" Freddy screamed and hissed.

"Sorry, Chica rejected my love for her." Bonnie sighed. "I'm just annoyed. when I find out who she likes, I will kill them!"

"Thats a little harsh dude..."

"I don't care at this point!"

"Ok, I'm gonna take a shower. Can you leave please!"

"Oh, yeah sorry!"

"Its cool."

Meanwhile, with Foxy and Chica.

"OMG! Bonnie just told me he loves me!" Chica was really sad.

"I'm guessing by the tone of your voice, you don't like him back..." Foxy was super happy inside."Poor guy. He'll find someone."

"I always thought he was gay." Chica said matter of factly.

"Um, yeah, me too."

"So do you like him back."

"No. I really hope we can stay friends though." she sighed and said, " So, what's our last place."

"Um, if you don't want to go we don't have to but its the best stop that i spent the most time on." foxy was sad he spent so much time on the last stop and Chica might not want to go. All that work, for nothing.

"I actually really want to go! This has been really fun so far and the last stop must be amazing!" Chica was so excited! what did he plan? It must be so great. She had to like it. Plus, Bonnie liking her shouldn't ruin her day.

"Ok, get ready to be really happy. Wear this." He handed her a blindfold.

"Um, why?" Chica was really confused. Was he going to kill her? "Are you going to kill me? Oops..."

"Hahahaha!" Foxy burst out laughing at that comment. "NO WAY!"

"Phew..." Chica was super relieved. "Thank you for all this I mean really thank you so much Foxy!"

"No problem!" Foxy was blushing so hard he thought his head would explode.


	9. Chapter 9: Chica agrees to a date

They got to the place Foxy had spent the most time on.

"OMG Foxy!" She was so happy. It was near a lake that reflected the moon perfectly. there were streamers of lights hanging tree to tree. There were fireworks blowing up in the sky that were many colors, from turquoise to magenta."Its so beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it!" Foxy was so happy his love liked his last stop. "Guess how long I spent on this."

"Um, 40 million hours?" Chica guessed.

"Um, uh yes?" Foxy said hesitantly.

"Really?" Chica was super happy that she was right.

"No. But you should have seen your face!" Foxy fell on the floor laughing. "HAHAHA-UGHHHH..." Chica kicked Foxy in the balls.

"DON'T TRICK ME LIKE THAT!" Chica screamed at the top of her lungs. Foxy covered his ears.

"Don't scream like that because than you won't find out why I brought you here." Foxy was wincing in pain because of Chica's kick to his crotch. He slowly got up."I'm still hurting from that kick you know."

"Of course it hurts still, _I_ kicked you..." Chica said like she knew everything.

"B-but your not even strong." Foxy stuttered.

"Maybe your balls are just really sensitive." She reached her hand out to Foxy. She felt bad she kicked him, even after he did all this, for _her._ "I'm sorry I kicked you Foxy. You've done so much for me, especially today." She looked at the ground. Foxy grabbed her hand and they both blushed when their hands met.

"I forgive you. Now can I _finally_ tell you why I brought you here?"

"Oh, sorry. I totally forgot why we were here. To talk. I'm so forgetful sometimes." Chica said. Then she giggled.

 _I Love her giggle. It super cute. Almost makes me- don't think like that Foxy._ Foxy knew that would never happen for a while. He was truly in love with Chica too much to let that happen.

"Um, Foxy? You ok man?" Chica said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just space out at times." He blushed. " Anyway, So Chica, i'm so sorry for what happened the other day. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just how I feel." He looked her straight in the eyes. " Chica, will you please give me a chance? I can't stop feeling this way about you."

"This is all so sudden." Chica was happy and sad at the same time.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way about me..." He looked really sad as he said that. "Just one date. You can see how it goes and after that I will completely understand you and me just staying friends."

"Ok, one date just to see how it goes!" Chica was really happy that Foxy hadn't forced it on her. "Shoot! We have to start our project. They rushed over to Foxy's house. "So what is this about?"

"I really don't know..."

"I'll ask Toy Chica." Toy Chica was Chica's older sister. She was a senior but all the classes were together for a period once a week because a lot of the teachers needed breaks. "She said to go fuck myself." _Typical Toy Chica._

 _"_ I'll ask Bonnie and Freddy. If they don't know i'll ask Freddy to ask his brother, Golden Freddy."

"They're related?" Chica exclaimed. "I thought Freddy only had one older brother. Toy Freddy."

"Nope. He has two older brother and i'm friends with one of them. Golden Freddy is only a year older than Bonnie, Freddy, and me. He's in the same grade as Springtrap."

"Don't even say his name! He's evil!"

"You believe that?"

"Um, duh! I believe everything."DING! DING!

"Oh, Freddy, and Bonnie both responded to me. Its about the civil war."

"Then let's get started!"

 **The next day.**

The teacher was reading all the project grades out loud.

"Cindy and Noah, B+. Janie and Larry, A. Freddy and Springtrap, A. Mangle and Toy Freddy, C-."

"What?! Toy Freddy! You were supposed to actually work for me." Mangle screeched.

"It's hard to do alone while you're taking selfies!" Toy Freddy said crying, he then proceeded to run out of the room.

"Um, ew." Mangle said rudely.

"Back to the grades. Amanda and Laura, B-. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, F-. All I got from you two was a semen covered condom."

"Like, teacher, they used condoms, like, during Obama's election in 2008. isn't that, like, what this project was about? Oh, and it was, like, about sex." Toy Chica said matter of factly.

"No. That was not even close to what this project was about. I hope to see you both in detention today. Barry and Carl, B+. Josh and Sally, A-. Foxy and Chica, the only A+. Good job guys..." She went on saying the rest of the grades.

 **After class.**

"I can't believe we got an A+!" Chica was ecstatic and bouncing all over the walls."An A+! That's really good!"

"Yeah Chica. We spent all night working so hard. But it payed off. Thanks again Bonnie and Freddy."

"It's no problem for friends like you guys!" Freddy said kindly.

"Yeah! Anything for Chi- you guys!" Bonnie said nervously as he stared at Chica.

"Bonnie? You're starting to creep me out..." Chica said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Chica!" Foxy glared at Bonnie.

 _He better not pull some stupid stunt to get Chica. I know she dosen't like him anyway. No worries Foxy._

"Foxy? Are you spacing out again?"Chica said. _I hope he's thinking about me..._ "You weren't moving and were just staring at Bonnie. They had to go home so I guess it's just you and me."

"Can we talk about our date? I was wondering where you wanted to go? I can't drive nor can you so it has to be close."

"Yeah, that was tonight! I forgot. Again. How about that pizza place down the street? You know I LOVE pizza!" Chica smiled and was so happy. She was finally going on a date with her crush!

"Of course! Just remember, i'm paying."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Foxy. You are so kind even though I turned you down once." They walked out of school holding hands.

 **So I guess I worked really hard and somehow got a really long chapter done earlier than expected! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review because i'm working really hard and it just feels nice to know you guys like what i'm putting out. PM me if you have any suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10: Finally a couple

**They get to the pizza place.**

"Ok, that was a really long walk." Chica said panting.

"I agree. I thought this place was only a block away. Now our house was in the opposite direction so it will probably take an hour to walk home." Foxy told the girl.

"Dang it!"Chica yelled loud enough that people around them heard and stared at the two."Oops.." A teenage girl came up to the two. She seemed to be a waitress.

"I'm sorry about the wait. I have a table finally ready for you two." She said happily.

"Hey, I recognize you! You're that girl, Janie? Janie. That's your name, right?" Chica said really fast.

"Um, What did you say?"

"I know you! You're the girl Janie that is two years older than me. Isn't your brother, Balloon Boy adopted?"

"Yeah... Let me lead you to your table." She said awkwardly. She really didn't want to talk about her brother right now and she showed them a table in the corner of the room near the window that was situated near a pond."Hope you enjoy."

"Chica, don't say stuff like that. She clearly didn't want to talk about that at work.I don't even think she knows who we are." Foxy told Chica.

"Oh, sorry." She looked down at the ground. Foxy saw that she was sad and comforted her.

"I didn't mean to make you sad." Now Foxy was sad. "I'm sorry."

 **Meanwhile with Freddy and Bonnie...**

"Dude, stop moping around." Freddy was really annoyed that Bonnie wasen't doing anything for him."I don't think she wants to be in a relationship right now."

"Tell me the truth Freddy, do you like Chica?" Bonnie stared into Freddy's eyes. Freddy didn't answer. "DO YOU?!"

"God dude, don't yell. Ok, maybe I do a little but I really like her sister. I mean look at those boobs!" Freddy screamed the last sentence.

"So all the boys out of us four like Chica."

"How do you know Foxy likes her?"

"I put a tracker in both their phones. I was worried they were dating, ok?"

"That's wrong man."

"Whatever. I found both of them at the same place at the same time. They're at a pizza place. Together. They're on a date."

"How do you know?"

"Why else would they be at a pizza place together without us? And Foxy was sneaking flowers into Chicas locker after Chica was waiting for him. She'll get them tomorrow."

"Dude, you're obsessive."Freddy shook his head side to side. "Wanna know what you need? A booty call. I'll call Mangle and Toy Chica."

"I guess you're right. You know what? I'm happy for them. Chica had smaller boobs than mangles implants anyway."

"Um, dude, you know her boobs are gonna end up like Toy Chicas right? They're sisters." Bonnie twitched.

"What?" He screamed and passed out.

"I'm calling Mangle first."Mangle showed up in nothing but panties and a crop top.

"Hey where's the fuckboy?" Mangle spit out her gum. "I heard he needed me."

"He's in the bedroom, thinking about Chica." He sighed. "So no sign of Toy Chica?"

"I know you like her."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Oh really cause she's in the car waiting to come in."

"Just let her in. Fine, I like her. You happy bitch?"

"Yes, very." Mangle called for Toy Chica and she walked in wearing tight white short short that she borrowed from Chica that were 2 sizes too small and a t-shirt that said 'let's party' on it.

"Do you, like, know where my sister is?"

"Apparently, according to Bonnie's tracker in her phone-"

"LIKE, WHAT THE HELL BONNIE!" Bonnie got up from being with Mangle and ran out the doorway.

"I WAS WORRIED!"He ran back in.

"You, like, know what? Like, whatever."

"I was going to say because of the tracker in Chica's phone-" Toy Chica growls." She's probably on a date with Foxy."

"He, like, better not say or do anything bad to her."

"You really do care about your sister."

"Like, so what if I do? I also heard you liked me." Freddy blushed so hard.

"What! Um, i'm sorry but no."

"I Heard, like, you,idiot."

"I'm sorry i lied Toy Chica."

"I'm, like, honored to be your crush but, I, like, don't like you in that way. I'm ment to be with Toy Bonnie!"

"Can I at least touch your boobs?"

"No."

"Ok..." Freddy walked away, on the verge of tears. His love didn't love him back, instead she liked that raper, Toy Bonnie. Couldn't she get it through her thick skull he didn't like her back and just used her for her body?!

 **Back to the date.**

"So, I've always wondered, how'd you lose your hand?" Chica had always been too scared to ask Foxy, but since they were on a date, she felt a lot more comfortable.

"Well, it's not that cool. All that happened was that When I was little, back in elementary school, I had a bully."

"You, having a bully? No way!"

"Oh yes i did. And one in particular was the meanest. His name was Matt. One day, I was carrying my lunch to the lunch room. Matt came over and started to punch me. Little did he know that there was a knife in the lunch bag. He accidently got the knife stuck in his hand and screamed. He pulled it out and cut off my hand. He went to a mental hospital but that's the story."

"Did he get out?"

"I don't think so..." The waitress (Janie) came over to the two.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah. What about you Chica?"

"Yeah, i'm ready."

"Let me just get out my notebook for taking orders... done."

"I'll have a medium cheese pizza with mozzarella sticks." Chica told the waitress.

"And i'll have a medium half pepperoni half pineapple pizza with cheesy bread." Foxy ordered.

"It'll be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Thank you!" Chica told her. After the waitress left Chica said,"Foxy i'm having a great time. You know I really have liked you but I didn't know how to tell you." Chica blushed. "Sorry."Foxy suddenly grabbed Chica's face and kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss that they both enjoyed.

"That was.."

"...Amazing."

"Will you be my girlfriend, Chica?"

"Yes!" The food got to the two and they they finished they went over to Freddy's house to tell him the news. Unfortunately, they didn't know Bonnie, Mangle, and Toy Chica were there.

DING DONG! Freddy answered the door to see Chica and Foxy smiling so hard.

"Hey guys. Why are you smiling?"

"IS THAT, LIKE, MY SISTER?" Toy Chica screamed and ran over to Chica and hugged her so much that Chica felt like she might explode.

"Um, Help Foxy. Ugh."

"I think Chica wants to stop hugging, TC."

"Sorry Chica, didn't, like, mean to hurt you. Like, thanks Foxy." Foxy just smiled and looked at his girlfriend.

"So why are you guys here?" Freddy asked. "Sorry about the walls banging. Bonnie's here with his booty call, Mangle."

"Oh, Bonnie's here. Well guys we should tell both of you. Do you think he's still not over me?"

"That's why he has a booty call. He found out that Chica would have as big boobs as TC."

"Um, thanks?"

"Don't say stuff like that!" Foxy told Freddy.

"What got shoved up your ass?" Freddy said.

"Just get Bonnie and Mangle." Chica said. "I hope they like it." Chica and Foxy looked at each other worried. Freddy got Bonnie and Mangle so everyone in the house was there. (Freddy's parents didn't come home often because of work.)

"So we have some news-" Foxy started.

"Wait, CHICA'S, LIKE, PREGNANT? YOU ARE SUCH, LIKE, A BITCH FOXY!" Toy Chica tackled Foxy and was about to attack him.

"Wait!" Chica yelled at her older sister.

"Why?" Toy Chica asked.

"Because Chica's not pregnant. we didn't have fucking sex!" Foxy moaned. (Toy Chica had kicked his crotch.)

"Sorryyyyy..." TC said. Chica helped Foxy up and they got ready to tell them.

"Well?" Freddy was really impatient.

"Ok, guys, Chica and I are officialy a couple!" He grabbed Chica's waist with one hand and pulled her close to him.

"Aren't you happy?" Chica asked.

"I'll kill you bitch!" Mangle lunged at Chica and attacked her. It took an hour to pull Mangle off of Chica and at that point Chica was messed up.

"Mangle! Why'd you do that?"

"She was taking my senpai..."

"Your senpai?"

"What the hell Mangle! Get it through your thick skull, I dont like you!"

"W-w-what? FINE! BE LIKE THAT!" Mangle ran off crying into the bedroom.

"Chica, how could you. I loved you..." Bonnie said. He was really saddened by the news. He too ran off to go bang Mangle out of pure sadness. Weird, right?

"So what do you two think? Freddy, you better not like me too."

"I like your sister." Freddy gasped. "Did I say that outloud?"

"Um, yes."

"It's true. But she knows and dosen't feel the same way about me."

"By the way, why are you wearing my shorts TC?"

"They, like, looked cute on me."

"Just stop stealing my clothes!"


	11. Chapter 11: A new home

"Like, ok, ok."TC said. She was about to take off Chica's pants when Chica realized what she was going to do.

"Don't take off the pants!" Chica screamed. She pulled the pants back up to Toy Chica's waist.

"Why?"

"Boys are here. Please don't tell mom I got a boyfriend. She'll ask who and get obsessed with our relationship."

"Like, I know, I know."

"So what do you think of Chica and my relationship?" Foxy asked. Toy Chica face palmed.

"Oh right! That's, like, why we are here!" Toy Chica exclaimed. "I think it's, like, adorable! I support it!" She blushed. "Toy Bonnie is texting me, I, like, gotta go."

"I have to go check on Bonnie and Mangle. I'll be back." Freddy told the two lovebirds. After he left, Foxy and Chica started to cuddle.

"I love you Chica."

"I love you too Foxy." They kissed and Freddy came back.

"I kicked them out. Turns out my parents are coming home tonight. I'm sorry guys, but you have to go home too." Freddy said worried that Chica and Foxy would get mad.

"Ok." Chica said.

"So, it's ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. We understand." Foxy said rushed them out of the house and they said their byes and goodnights. Foxy and Chica walked home together, talking about their future together."

"So have you ever thought of us buying a house together?" Chica suddenly asked.

"Yeah. I would love that. I should ask my parents about buying an apartment for us. Well we got to your house. Bye!" Foxy and Chica kissed and hugged. Chica went inside and Foxy went to his house. they both dreamed about each other.

 **The next day.**

"Hey Chica!" Freddy said as he ran up to his friends. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just talking."

"About what?"

"Oh, just how FOXY AND I ARE GETTING AN APARTMENT!"

"Of course we don't own it. My parents do, but we are the only ones living there other than when my parents occasionally visit." Chica was running around squealing.

 **I know its not realistic but I thought it would be cute. :)**

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" Freddy was really happy for the two.

"Thank you!" Chica beamed. At that moment Bonnie walked up to them, his older brother, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and Toy Freddy

"Hey Cheeks." Toy Bonnie said to Chica. Chica slapped TB in the face.

"Don't call me that. I'm taken."

"By who?" TB asked.

"Me. Now back off."

"Ha! You two? A beautiful freshman and an evil sophomore? Come on Cheeks, do you think i'm dumb?"

"Duh! Of course I think your dumb! But me and Foxy are really a couple. Don't even think i'll cheat on him!" Cica said sassily. Chica and Toy Chica could see TB was clearly turned on. They both sighed.


	12. Chapter 12: Foxy gets caught

**That night in the apartment.**

"I can't believe that we have our own apartment!" Chica said."It's so exciting!"

"It's just like a love story!" Foxy exclaimed. Chica just stared.

Chica thought: _Did_ _he steal my library book? Did the main character arouse him?_ But she accidentally said her thoughts out loud for all to hear.

"If you really want to know, yes I stole your library book, and it's weird. But no one arouses me except you." Chica stared at him really awkwardly.

"Um, what? Never talk like that again Foxy." Chica was pretty grossed out.

"What? You've had sex...Wait, oops. Sorry!" They both blushed. Chica out of embarrassment of not ever having sex, and Foxy out of saying Chica had sex before. "Have you ever even thought of having sex?"

"Not usually but sometimes when i'm around you. Not weirdly though." Foxy was really aroused at the thought of Chica wanting to have sex with him and had to jerk off.

"Um, i'll be back." Foxy rushed to the bathroom and pulled out his picture of Chica in her bikini.

"Foxy? Are you all right?" Chica was really worried because Foxy never ran off like that. No answer. Foxy stopped masturbating and was really quiet. "Foxy, i'm coming in." Chica opened the door to find a Foxy holding a picture of her covering his junk with the bathroom curtain. Chica could see he was naked but did not see his man parts. "Sorry." She blushed so hard and ran out of the bathroom. The rest of the night Foxy and Chica did not speak to each other.

 **The next day.**

Chica walked up to school with Foxy. Neither had talked the entire time. It had been awkward for both since Chica caught Foxy.

"Foxy..."

"Yeah."

"Why did you have a photo of me in a bikini?"

"Um..."

"It's fine if you don't want to ans-"

"Remember that day you were trying out bikinis in front of me?"

"Yeah."

"I took a photo of you in them."

"Oh." Chica blushed. She was so embarresed for asking Foxy.

 **I'm sorry I haven't uploaded lately. I had finals and the end of school. I just got snapchat too so I've been obsessed with it. Since it 's summer and I have nothing to do for the rest of this month, I will try to upload more often. Sorry it's short. I had to get something out. I also dont know if I will add a lemon so if you want one pm me but i'm warning you, it won't be good. I have never had sex so it's going to be what I know about sex.**


	13. Chapter 13: the talk

"Can we just not talk about this." Foxy was a little mad at Chica for butting into his business.

"Sorry." Chica looked around for a thing to get away from Foxy. "Oh, look Toy Chica! I have to go." Foxy was even more mad for Chica trying to get away from him. Chica rushed over to her sister, who was with her senior friends, Mangle, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie.

"Like, what do you need? Can like, everyone go ahead?"

"Sure. Bye bitches! I'mma go smoke with Toy Freddy." She pulled Toy Freddy ov er to the back of the school.

"Bye babe. Bye other babe." Chica snarled at him.

"Like I said, i'm taken." Chica pulled her older sister away. "Ok, what do I do if I caught my boyfriend jerking off?"

"Wait, like, what?!" Toy Chica was really surprised. "Um, I don't know... have sex?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, like, that's what I do with my boyfriend."

"I'm going to ask some other people just to make sure." Chica said bye to her sister and went to the back of the school to go ask Mangle. "Yo! Mangle!"

"Yeah bitch."

"What happens if I catch Foxy masturbating?" Mangle, in surprise, blew all her smoke from her cigerette in Chica's face and Chica coughed.

"Um, take a photo? Than think about that moment all the time..." Chica just looked at Mangle.

"What?! Ok, i'm not doing that. Bye!"

"Ok, bye, i guess. Whatever." Mangle was jealous that Chica got to see that and the fact she didn't do anything! Chica reminded Mangle what she was like when she was a freshman. "Idiot."  
Now Chica went to go see Janie for advice but when she found her, she was in her group of friends.

"Janie?"

"Oh! Hi Chica!"

"I know I don't know you that well but can we be alone?" Chica said, embarrassed.

"Sure, I guess." After everyone left Janie told Chica, "Can you not try to butt into my conversations?"

"Ok, sorry!" Chica was really scared to tell Janie what happened but there was no one else left to ask. "Janie?"

"Yeah?"

"I c-caught Foxy m-mast-t-turbating." She stuttered quietly.

"HUH!? What did you do?" Janie was really worried. "Why did he do that? And in front of you?"

"He didn't do it in front of me, I broke into the bathroom because I was worried and we haven't really talked since. And he did it because I said I have thought of having sex with him, I think."

"Just tell him how you feel about all this. If you really feel that way, you guys need to figure out when and if you guys are ever going to have sex."

"Finally a good answer!" Chica hugged Janie really tight. "Thank you!"

"Chica, this hurts." Chica let go and ran off and waved goodbye. Chica realized Foxy was in class and that she would have to get to him at lunch.

 **Lunchtime! YUM!**

"Foxy! We need to talk!" Foxy was drinking and spit it out instantly.

"What?! We're breaking up!?" He started to tear up, which he rarely did.

"NO! We need to talk about what happened the other day."

"Oh, sorry. I got sca- WAIT WHAT! I really don't want to talk about that."

"But it's really importantttttttttt."

"Fine." Chica sat down next to him and sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about this either, but a friend told me what to do. Foxy, I was thinking about how if we act like this, if we would ever have enough courage to have sex. When will we have sex? That's if we do."

"Maybe on your birthday?"

"That's in 7 months. How about YOUR birthday?"

"Ok, so that in 2 months. I guess that works. But right now we have a new house party to set up."


	14. Chapter 14: The party

Foxy and Chica left school happily that day, hand in hand.

 **30 minutes before the new house party.**

Chica was still picking out an outfit to wear. She looked at her phone and suddenly grabbed it off her desktop. She turned on Melanie Martinez's 'Alphabet Boy'. As soon as it turned on she started to dance and sing to it.

"Always aiming paper airplanes at me when you're around. You build me up like building blocks just so you can-" Chica was in a really weird pose and she was still in her underwear when she realized Foxy was just standing there, blushing. Chica quickly turned off the music and went back to finding a dress. It had to be hot, but not sexy.

"Chica! I didn't know you could dance." Chica blushed while still in her closet.

"Well i'm not good, ok?" Foxy walked over to Chica and picked her up. He kissed Chica's forehead and put her down.

"I think you're great." Chica hugged Foxy.

"Can I look for a dress now?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Foxy left Chica and Chica finally found a dress. It was a teal/black ombre short dress with hot pink high heels. The dress said in white, 'Let's eat!' on it. Chica was really surprised she actually had a good dress in all of her really bad clothes. She knew it looked a bit slutty, but she didn't care. Underneath it, she wore some basketball shorts. Chica stepped out of her room to see at least 10 people already there. Then she noticed that the party had already started and she was late! She hopped down the stairs to see Foxy bringing in beer.

"Foxy! We're too young to drink that! especially at OUR party!" She was really mad that Foxy did this without her consent.

"So? No body here is gonna rat."

"You know what, I really don't care at this point. Fine, bring it in."

"We should take the first drink since we are the hosts."

"Foxy, I don't drink."

"Oh, sorry." They both walked to go greet their guests. Chica was greeting guests and she saw Toy Bonnie.

"Foxy, why is Toy Bonnie here?" she looked really pissed.

"He's here?!" Foxy nor Chica invited him. They both assumed that Toy Chica invited him. But in truth, Toy Bonnie invited himself.

"Hey Cheeks." Toy Bonnie leaned in for a kiss and Chica slapped him.

"Don't EVER try to kiss me!" She turned the opposite way and went to go see her friends. Foxy hurried after her. "Foxy, you know that there are some new girls in the year ahead of us."

"Yeah, I think they moved from, uh, California?" As soon as he said that, 3 girls, who looked about a year older than Chica, walked up to them.

"Hey! I'm Stacy!" Said the blonde girl.

"I'm Tracy!" Said the red head.

"And I'm Macy!" Said the brunette girl.

"Hi! I'm Chica, and this is my boyfriend, Foxy, and this is our new house!" Chica smiled really wide. She was really happy that there were actually new girls who were interested in her. it was normally boys that she had to hang around. she noticed that Stacy was looking at Foxy. The sad part was, she was worried that she would take Foxy from her because Foxy had a thing for blondes. Chica pulled Foxy over. "Foxy? Do you like that blonde girl?"

"What?! No way! I like you!" He looked sad that she would think that. Chica saw that he was sad and hugged him. "I love you, Chica."

"I love you too, Foxy." They kissed. While they kissed, Stacy, Tracy, and Macy were watching them.

"I'm going to kill that girl." Stacy said.

"And we're going to help you." Said Tracy." And I have an idea! Let's become friends with her and then, when she dosen't expect it, we seduce her boyfriend and take him from her." secretly, Macy didn't want to help, she really liked Chica. But she was the youngest and her sisters would kill her for not helping them. She would have to find some way to stop her sisters.

 **Later in the party.**

Chica was getting tired and decided to go to sleep. She laid in bed for an hour, listening to the party. She wanted to put on some music but couldn't decide what. She finally decided on 'Cool Kids' by Echosmith.

"She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style. And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind. Nothing in this world could ever bring them down. Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background." Chica's phone kept buzzing because everyone was snapchatting her photos of her own party, asking why she wasen't there. Chica just ignored it and kept playing her music. "And she says, i wish that i could be like the cool kids, 'cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. i wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." at that moment, Chica passed out. Foxy walked in and kissed her head and went to sleep in his own bed.

 **The next day.**

Chica came into school and saw photos of her sleeping. What had happened was Stacy and Tracy went into Chica's room and took photos of her sleeping. After that, they photoshopped it to make it look like Chica was sleeping while masturbating with cum all over her and 3 guys naked, next to her. Stacy wanted to ruin Chica's life and this was only the start of the horrible things she would do to Chica.


	15. Chapter 15: raping, again

Chica ran out of the school crying. She couldn't believe that anyone would do that to her. Foxy walked in after her and ran after her.

"Chica!" Foxy yelled.

"Just leave me alone. You probably think i'm a whore."

"No! Because I checked on you last night and none of that was there and I know you would never do that ever!"

"Thanks Foxy. But I can't believe this is happening. Everyone thinks i'm a slut." Chica sobbed even more.

"No! You're real friends know that you would never do something like that. I'm just wondering who did all this. It must be more than one person."

"I'm not coming back to school today. I'm going to ask the principal if I can leave." Chica and Foxy left to go ask the principal and the principal told them she could so Chica left school. Chica decided to go to the mall because well, IT'S THE MALL! She was on her way to go shopping when out of nowhere a man in a trench coat pushed her into a back alley.

"What the heck are you doing?!"

"Take off your clothes."

"What?!"

"Take off your clothes sweetheart."

"HELPPPPPPP!" Chica screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No body can hear you, baby." He was right. They were at least half a mile down this alley. "Don't make me rip them off you."

"Try." Chica kicked the man in the face. What no body knew was that Chica knew Krav maga. She took the mans arm and twisted it so hard she heard a crack. Suddenly, someone took her by her waist and mouth. They pulled her into the darkness. There seemed to be about 5 men. Chica was kicking and thrashing but no one let go of her. Then, one of the men ripped off Chica's school outfit and her bra and underwear. They trapped her on the ground and they too, got naked.

"Oh, it's so hot when you are crying." One of the men said.

"Look! She's a virgin by the looks of it!" Another man shouted. One of the men was about to fuck her when...

"Stop right there!" A female police officer carrying a gun pointed it at the men. "I'll shoot!"

"Look guys. We can fuck TWO girls." The leader told his men. In an instant, they ripped off the police officer's clothes and stepped on her arms and legs so she couldn't get up.

"In the name of the law, stop this instant!"

"How about, NO!" The leader screamed. "Lets all fuck the police officer first."

"I'll be back for you baby." Said one of the men to Chica. Chica curled up in a ball. She looked away as the police officer screamed in pain as they all fucked her. Chica took this as a chance to leave and stealthily escaped the scene.

"Hey guys! Virgin left!" One of the men said. They started to scream at each other and the police officer called backup and arrested the men. Chica was wandering the streets and she went home. She cried all day and wouldn't eat. She wasen't talking and didn't let Foxy touch her. She didn't let anyone do anything to her.

"Chica? Are you ok?"

"Get away from me! I'm so dirty!"

"What?! You've showered 3 times today."

"JUST GO!" Foxy left and a tear went down Chica's cheek. Soon she was bawling. She sprawled on her bed and thought about how Foxy would never love her.

 _How could he love a monster like me. I couldn't do anything and just sat and let it happen._ Foxy walked in and saw Chica crying. He just sighed and walked away.

 **A week later.**

Chica had not come to school since she almost got raped. Stacy, Tracey, and Macy all thought it was because of all the photos. Behind Chica's back, everyone talked about what a slut she was and how she probably cheated on Foxy. She always denied it. But, of course, no one believed her. Today was the day that she would finally go to school. Hopefully, no one would whisper behind her back, thinking she couldn't hear. Oh, she could, she didn't want to hear what they said though. Chica had a feeling in her gut that Stacy was the mastermind behind those photos. Sadly, Chica's almost rape, got on national news. This ment, everyone at her school knew she was almost raped. Some would laugh, some would walk away when she came near, while others would comfort her. Luckily, Foxy didn't watch the news.

"Chica?" Chica recognized that voice. It was Foxy. "Chica! Where are you?"

"I'm over here." Chica said hoarsely.

"I found out why you feel dirty. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"I'm fine. It's all okay."

"You sure?"

"Yep! Never better!"

" Than come down and eat."

"No. I need to shower."

"Stop this! It doesn't help! What's in the past is in the past! You can't change the past, Chica!"

"Fine. I'll eat. I'll have pizza."

"Good." Chica just smiled. That was the first smile she had smiled in a week.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Chica told the boy. "Because I love you!"


	16. Chapter 16: School

Chica walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the bar.

"Thanks, Foxy."

"No problem!" Chica laughed and Foxy made her pizza.

"You're doing it all wrong!"

"How?"

"You put the cheese on before the sauce. That's what's wrong."

"Than how do I do it, Mrs. Smarty-Pants?" Foxy put his hands on his hips and leaned forwards.

"Sometimes you act like such a girl." Foxy continued to make the pizza and when he finished, Chica gobbled it all down in minutes.

"Looks like somebody was hungry."

"Not the best, but okay."

"Chef Foxy at your service." Foxy bowed and took off his air hat.

"God, Foxy!" Chica leaned back and fell off her chair and on her butt. "Owwww!"

"You okay?" Foxy picked Chica up and placed her on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess."

"Do you need to talk?" Foxy was worried for her.

"No not really."

"Well, you better get ready for school."

"I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"Calm down, why don't you want to go to school?"

"Um, the photos, and the fact everyone knows that I was almost raped... Duh." Foxy sat down with her and just looked at her and sighed.

"Chica...You can't keep running from it. It's not your fault." Foxy told the blond haired girl. "We gotta go to school, okay?"

"Fine. But only for you." Chica mumbled under her breath. Foxy kissed her on the cheek and Chica got dressed. They walked to school hand in hand. They truly loved each other.

"WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

"LOVER OF COCKS!" That was all Chica heard walking into school. She hid her face with the hood of her hoodie.

"Foxxyyyyy..." Chica felt as though she was about to cry. Foxy looked at Chica.

"EVERYONE SHUT IT!." The hallway went quiet. Foxy breathed and continued. "NOBODY MESSES WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! IF I CATCH ANYONE MAKING FUN OF HER, I WILL KILL THEM."

"Foxy, that's a little harsh..."

"Chica...I'll stop."

"SLUT!" Foxy looked around the room and balled his fist. Chica ran and the last thing that she saw in that room was Foxy punching a teenage boy while a few girls cried.


	17. Chapter 17: flashbacks part one

**Chica's POV**

I ran like I'd never ran before. I didn't know where I was running to, but at the time, I didn't care. Than it hit me, I knew just where to go.

 **Foxy's POV**

I kept punching the boy. _What the hell am I doing?!_ I needed to go find Chica, and fast, who knows what she'll do. I kicked the boy in the head one last time, giving him a concussion. I ran out of the school. I looked everywhere for her. Under the cherry blossom tree, to the dumpsters. I doubted she would be in there.

 **Chica's POV**

I was running so fast. I was getting dizzy, I couldn't see. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I collapsed. I had no idea what was happening. My breathing started to slow down and I started to see blurry. I felt a liquid coming out my throat, I touched it and brought it up for me to see, my vision was horrible but I could kinda make out what it was. I layed there for about a minute before I realized, It was blood! After that, I passed out.

 **Foxy's POV**

I gave up after searching for at least 2 hours. I couldn't do it. I cried. I just couldn't be losing the love of my life right now! Chica and I were soulmates. aren't soulmates supposed to be together forever. All the greatest moments I've had with Chica came into my mind.

 **Flashback**

It was my 7th birthday. I was going to Smashy McNuggets. (A place like Dave and Busters I made up.) We were going to eat there and than go to the arcade in my town. I had invited everyone in my school, and I mean everyone! A ton of people had already rsvped us saying that they were coming. The day finally came around, I was in my favorite shirt. I had the best chocolate cake I could find. The people started to arrive.

"Hey! Welcome!" I greeted all my guests. Some smiled while others glared daggers at me. Finally, my bestest friends came, Bonnie and Freddy. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Foxy! I got you an amazing present!" Freddy told me. We ordered our smashy meals and we gobbled them up.

"That was delicious! This is a great party, Foxy!" Bonnie said.

"Thanks! You guys are awesome!" We headed over to the arcade, Which was called Booming Buddies. My mom got us all cards to go play the games. Most of the kids ran to the spinning wheel but Freddy, Bonnie, and I all ran to the claw machines. I was great at those things. We had wasted most of our money until I got beats headphones out of one of the machines. The operator looked at us and said,

"Hey! You guys aren't supposed to win!"

"Yes we are!"

"Whatever. My boss is going to kill me." Out of nowhere, we heard a little girls screams. We had invited no girls to my party so Bonnie and Freddy didn't care about the girl. However, I did so I ran towards the screams with Bonnie and Freddy chasing after me. Than I see the prettiest girl I've ever seen getting pushed around by some teenagers.

"Hey! Stop that!" I told the teens.

"Look, its a dumb little 5 year old!" One of the teens said to me.

"I'm 7!"

"I don't care."

"Stop hurting her!" I looked at the girl, she was crying and she was bleeding a little on her legs. Her dress was all stained with blood, and she had a black eye.

"What are you going to do about it, little boy!" Than, I kicked one of the boys in the crotch and the other teen ran towards me. I started to run but the boy caught up to me. He punched and kicked me and gave me two black eyes. I cried so loud that day. The boys eventually left and I got the strength to get up. I limped towards the girl.

"Are you okay?" The girl was crying in the corner and curled up in a ball.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I could tell that she was not fine at all.

"I know you're not."

"Ok, I'm not."

"I'm Foxy by the way." I stuck out my hand to pull her up.

"I'm Chica." She grabbed my hand and I helped her up. After she got up, she ran off. After that, for five years, we never spoke again.

 **End of flashback**


	18. Chapter 18: flashbacks part two

**Foxy's POV**

Another flashback came to mind, The next time I saw her.

 **Flashback**

It was a regular summer day. I was 12 years old. I woke up that morning feeling horrible. My parents took me to camp anyway. The camp was outside, and I ended up throwing up everywhere. My parents took me to the hospital and I ended up having a stomach issue. I had to get surgery and stay in the hospital for the rest of summer. I barely got any visitors, other than my family. One day, A girl, a little bit younger than me, came in. She was holding flowers and a box of chocolate.

"Hi, I heard you weren't feeling well. I saw it in the newspaper. I brought you some stuff to cheer you up." She said, sweetly, a smile on her face. She sat next to me and gave me the chocolates and placed the flowers on the table next to me. "I'm Chica."

"I'm-"

"I already know who you are, silly."

"Chica sounds kind of familiar."

"That's because it is!"

"You were that girl at the arcade!"

"Finally!" Chica hugged me and I blushed. "Thanks for helping me... You were kind of like my knight in shining armor."

"Um, you are squeezing my stomach.."

"Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry!" She grabbed a piece of chocolate. "Have some chocolate!"

"I don't think that'll help."

"Chocolate always helps!" She grinned and shoved the chocolate in my mouth.

"swahhgtddbk..." I couldn't hold the chocolate and I ended up throwing up, all over her! I expected Chica to freak out and curse me like Mangle and the rest of the girls would, but she just sat there and sweetly said,

"Let me go get changed. I'm sorry for doing that." She got up from the bed and grabbed a bag near the door. Damn, she was prepared! After about 5 minutes, I excepted Chica not to come back but, than she did come back in. While she walked in, she was silent and avoided eye contact. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked like she was about to cry again.

"I understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you, we all make mistakes we regret." I attempted to get up, but couldn't. Instead, She came to me. She hugged me again. This time she made sure not to hug me too tight.

"Thanks." She cried into my shoulder. This was the most contact I had ever had with a girl ever. Suddenly, I heard someone clear their voice and Chica and I looked over t the door to see Freddy and Bonnie staring at us.

"Dude, you got a girlfriend and didn't tell us?" Freddy looked really confused as he said this.

"Duh, why would they be hugging in the hospital with his girlfriend crying into his shoulder?" Bonnie said matter-of-factly.

"I-I have to go.." Chica said before she tried to run out of the room but was stopped by Freddy.

"Where do you think your going, Princess?" Bonnie leaned down to say this because Chica was a lot shorter than Bonnie.

"O-ou-out!" She whisper screamed.

"No, nobody dates our friend! Freddy, tell her where she's going!" Bonnie yelled at Freddy.

"HELL!" Freddy yelled so loud that all of the hospital could hear. They closed in on her and smirked.

"I'm gonna like this.." Bonnie said. Then they beat her up. punching her, grabbing her hair, kicking her in her private parts, etc. I tried to stop them by yelling and calling nurses, but nothing worked. Eventually, they got tired of beating her up and came to me. Bonnie came close to my ear and whispered, "Don't say anything." Than he went away from my ear. "She deserved it, She was just a blond bimbo trying to get into your pants. She didn't really deserve it. She was beaten by 2 older boys twice in her life, and this time, I couldn't help her. When I looked for her she was gone, all that was left of her in this room was the little pools of blood on the floor.

"Hey, who brought you the flowers and chocolate?" Freddy asked.

"The blond bimbo! She was not trying to get in my pants! We are not dating and she was really nice! Her name is Chica." I yelled at both of them. "Don't you dare hurt her again." Bonnie and Freddy looked at me in shock.

"So, we could be arrested?" Bonnie looked frightened.

"Yes." I gave them a glare an the ran out of the room. Chica kept coming after that, even though she was in crutches. She never blamed it on me. Now she couldn't be out of the hospital for the rest of summer either. She was always afraid of Bonnie and Freddy, but said it was her fault and forgave them. She still is afraid of them.


	19. Chapter 19: Chica wakes up

**Ok, I just wanted to say some things before i start yet another chapter.**

 **1\. I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry that i haven't been uploading any more chapters of Fnaf high school. My family life has been weird and I had to do stuff. Also, to be honest, i kinda forgot since its been so long. But now, looking back on it, I realized that people still read it and still ask me to write more. I feel horrible that i haven't been saying anything about where I've been but i just didn't think people still read my story.**

 **2\. This one's short. I promise that i will at least write one chapter a month unless i get famous or something. (not likely)**

 **Now back to the story.**

 **Chica's POV**

I woke up in a house. Not anyone i know's house though. I would've recognized. Well anyway, It was a house. That's all I knew. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming up stairs. _Bang Bang Bang Bang._ They were getting louder and closer. "Hello?" I yelled out.

The knob on the door started to move. Chica froze up. There was a man, who looked to be about 20, staring at her. There was a bloody knife in his hand. "Hello, my princess."

"Who are you?" Chica asked.

"You don't need to know." He smiled a creepy grin. "Now get out of bed i need to show you something." Chica slowly got out of bed and the man started to walk downstairs. Chica was blood on the walls. She walked down the stairs. More blood. "Chica?"

"Yes?"

"Watch this." There was a girl, a little older then Chica strapped to a table.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The girl screamed.

"I'm getting payback." The man brought up the knife and forced it down into the girl's hand. She screamed in pain and started to cry. Blood squirted everywhere and as the man pulled the knife out, Chica could see the girl's bone and veins. Chica didn't notice but her legs started to move on their own. She ran away, far away. No one chased her. She just ran. She ran until she reached a town. She called her mom and told her to pick her up. Her mom did as she was told.


	20. Chapter 20: Chica's dream

Chica's mom pulled up to the curb. Chica slowly got in, crying.

"Honey, are you okay?" Her mom sounded really concerned. "Why didn't you call Foxy to get you? You two are best friends."

"He would ask too many questions, and I don't have the heart to give him the answers."

The rest of the car ride no one talked. Chica's mom pulled up to the curb in front of Cica and Foxy's house.

"Just explain. He cares about you."

"Okay mom. Thank you again."

Chica hugged her mom tightly. Then she slowly walked up the walkway. She knocked on the door and a drunken looking Foxy opened the door.

"Chica?"

Foxy pulled Chica into a long hug. The second that he let go, Chica walked towards their room.

"I'm going to sleep." She said sadly. Foxy was confused.

"Okay, but if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Sounds good." Chica walked into her bed and sat there, tossing and turning trying to sleep. Finally, After what felt like an hour, she went to sleep.

She was in a room. At first it was a completely normal room. But then blood ran down the walls. The man from earlier came in, wearing scrubs. Chica was then on a blood stained table and the man was holding a butcher knife.

"Help!" She screamed.

"Nobody can hear you now." The man started to laugh. The laughter echoed off the walls, getting louder. Then, the laughter ended. It just...stopped.

 _What is going on?!_ Chica thought. Suddenly, the man stood over her, the knife in hand. He slowly brought it up above her right breast, and slammed it down, just above her heart. An immense amount of pain went through Chica and she screamed in agony. The man brought up the blood stained knife, and forced Chica to lick it. She threw up all over the man. He just gave her an angry glare as he brought the knife up into the air again, this time above her left breast.

"No please, I'll do anything!" She pleaded.

"Not today sweetheart. I want to hear you scream."

He brought it down into her left breast and she passed out. She woke up to being stabbed with a needle.

"What was that?!"

"An adrenaline shot." He then, without warning, stabbed the poor girl in the left foot. He slowly started to hack at it, soon the bone broke and he sliced through the skin, chopping off her foot. Chica threw up yet again. He then said, "Goodnight, my sweet princess." He started to slice open her torso, exposing her guts. Chica was in so much pain, she was glad it would be over soon. He started to one by one, take out her guts. First the intestines. Then the liver, kidney, and many other guts. Then lastly, he put a hand near her heart a he slowly ripped it out, he kissed her deeply. Then, it was over.

She woke up screaming like a mad man.


	21. Chapter 21: Phase 1

"Chica! Are you ok?"

Chica was sweating and Foxy was shaking her.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all."

"You sure?" Foxy asked.

"Yea, I'm sure." Chica replied. She was still breathing heavily. Foxy brought his hand up to Chica's heart.

"Chica, just know I will always be there for you." Foxy said lovingly.

"Thank you." They Both walked into the kitchen and Chica cooked their breakfast. After she finished, they both sat down and gobbled up their breakfast.

"That was delicious Chica!" Foxy exclaimed, hugging Chica tightly.

"Um, Foxy, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry." Foxy let go of Chica and set her back down on her chair. "You know, todays Wednesday. That means school. And because you've missed school a lot lately, you're going to have to be going everyday from now on, no matter what." Chica's face went pale. She let out a long, grumpy moan.

"Noooooooo." She slowly got up from the table and went to their bedroom. She picked out some clothes and went to get dressed. She came out in a light pink dress and pink tights. She grabbed her backpack and her and Foxy walked out the door and got into their car, after going down the apartment building in the elevator. They drove to school and the entire time, Chica was sweating and felt like she was about to die of nervousness. When they arrived at school, Chica and Foxy got out of the car. The first thing Chica noticed was that most of the students gave her weird looks and whispered when they were around her. Chica tensed up at this and Foxy noticed.

"Chica, it'll be fine." Chica just let out a sigh and walked to the doors of the school. She was greeted by Tracy, Macy, and Stacy.

"Omg, hi!" Stacy chirped.

"Are you ok?" Tracy asked. Macy just sat there in silence.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think." Tracy and Stacy hugged Chica.

"Well, it'll all work out in the end." Stacy said. The bell rung. Chica ran to get to her class. Foxy wasn't in her class though. He was in none of them.

Meanwhile, Tracy and Macy had left to go to their classes, leaving Stacy and Foxy.

"Hey, big boy." Stacy said. Foxy gulped. "you should leave Chica, date me instead."

"No thanks."

"Well than I'll just have to convince you." She pulled Foxy into the janitors closet and started to kiss Foxy, but Foxy pushed her off him.

"It was you!" Foxy yelled. "You made the photos!" He gave Stacy a glare and ran out of the janitors closet. Stacy sat there, an evil grin on her face.

"Phase 1 complete."


End file.
